De amor ya nadie muere
by Yashi-verde
Summary: Serie de songficsoneshot, donde una canción puede representar los sentimientos más íntimos de los personajes... 3er. cap InuKag. espero sus reviews, onegai!
1. De amor ya nadie muere

"De amor ya nadie muere..."

Un songfic Inuyasha/ Kikyo 

Canción:  "Me dijeron" 

Intérprete: Claudio Basso

One-shot 

(Punto de vista de Inuyasha) 

Por: YaShi

**Introducción:**

_"Kikyo"_

Hay diferentes tipos de traiciones... Podemos ser traicionados por un extraño, un jefe, un compañero, un socio... nuestros propios hijos o parientes,  otras veces  por aquellos a quienes creíamos nuestros amigos... y todas las traiciones duelen por igual, porque en todos los casos confiamos y entregamos nuestro corazón a alguien, y ese alguien nos lastimó sin pensar en esa confianza ni en ese corazón... Por eso mismo, una de las traiciones que más duele es la de esa persona a la que le dimos todo, de esa a quien amamos ciegamente sin importar que... pero... en este caso, ¿había traición?

**Fic:**

_"Kikyo..."_

Esas fueron mis últimas palabras... luego sólo sentí como mi cuerpo dejaba de responder a mis vanos intentos por moverme y poder abrazarte... como mis párpados cerraban mis ojos a la luz, para llevarme a la oscuridad de este largo sueño de cincuenta monótonos años... 

Todo fue tan rápido... tan corto que no te pude explicar ni tú me pudiste explicar como habíamos llegado allí... Más bien no quisiste explicaciones, sólo disparaste tu flecha contra mí sin un por que,  pero no sabes como necesito saber que te llevó a hacer lo que hiciste... Todo fue tan rápido y fugaz como lo fue tu amor, como NUESTRO amor...

_Tu amor empieza y se termina como un día _

Luego de que mis ojos se cerraron y de que caí en esta triste oscuridad, no sé que ocurrió, no sé que TE ocurrió...  Eso y no saber qué sucedió realmente esa tarde, donde teníamos todo planeado para ser felices y no fue así, y tampoco saber que por que me hiciste esto, componen mi mayor sufrimiento, ya que el dolor de estar aquí sellado va desapareciendo, pero el que llevo aquí dentro de mi corazón cada año que pasa se intensifica más...

_Llevándome de a poco a esta agonía_

Te necesito tanto para aliviar este dolor, aunque sea un poco... Necesito verte de nuevo y volver a ver esa luz, volver a sentir ese fuego que nos unió  y que tú te llevaste... Es que te llevaste todo al sellarme en este árbol sagrado, te quedaste con mis ilusiones, mi tiempo, mis recuerdos, con todo... hasta con mi vida...

_Ya no podré negar que me haces falta _

_Si te has quedado con el resto de mi vida   
  
_Hay veces que te odio y me pregunto "¿por qué?."... ¿Nuestro amor era tan poco importante para ti como para que de un momento a otro me odies así? ¿Tan insignificante como para que llegues a intentar matarme?

_Tu amor empieza y se termina como un día... _

Otras veces pienso que, después de todo, fue mejor que me durmieras, aunque hubiese preferido morir... ya nada tiene sentido, no encuentro un motivo para todavía estar atado a este mundo, un motivo para seguir viviendo... hubiese deseado morir en ese mismo instante... Pero, como cuando nos conocimos, no te atreviste a matarme. Sólo me dejaste totalmente solo, como lo estaba antes de conocerte... Esa soledad que tanto odiaba y temía, y con la que ahora tengo que aprender a convivir...

_Mañana partirá mi alma desnuda   
Ya no tendrá razón de que me cubra   
Si me he quedado solo en este mundo...   
  
_

Ja- y dicen que nadie muere por amor...  Yo pensaba que había que ser muy cursi o tonto como para creer en eso, pero veo lo equivocado que estaba... no te conocía a ti. 

No conocía mi destino, no había sentido nunca este dolor ni había probado este infierno...

_  
 Y me dijeron que de amor ya nadie muere   
Pero no saben como duele tu recuerdo   
Una agonía que me lleva hacia el infierno   
  
_

Si tan solo pudiera abrir mis ojos una vez más, podrías ver el dolor reflejado en ellos... un dolor oculto bajo  una capa de odio, odio hacia ti... un odio que a veces logro sentir y otras sólo lo puedo fingir, tratando de convencer a mi corazón de que no sienta más amor por ti, al viento de que cuando sople entre mi cabello no me recuerde al tuyo, y pidiéndole a mis ya secos labios que no te nombren más mientras duermo en este sueño que parece no tener final...

Y me dijeron que te vieron y en los ojos   
Entre tu pelo y en las líneas de tu boca   
Llevas mi nombre acompañando tu desvelo...   
  
¿ Pero  para que seguir soñando si todo es inútil? ¿Para que imaginar que despierto y lo primero que veo es tus ojos, tu rostro? ¿Para que creer que estás sufriendo por mi tanto como yo lo estoy por ti? Todo está perdido, ya no hay vuelta atrás... YO estoy perdido, totalmente perdido sin ti...

_Tu amor empieza y se termina como un día_

_perdido voy, sin rumbo a la deriva...  
  
_

Pensar que nuestro amor fue tan corto... duró menos que lo que dura  tu cabello sin que lo despeine el caprichoso viento, menos que tu pasión tan pasajera, que nuestros abrazos y besos... menos que la vida que soñamos tener los dos juntos, ese sueño que ya nunca podremos cumplir... 

_Que poco fue tu amor de solo un día   
Que poca tu pasión   
Que poca vida   
  
_Y pensar que hay gente que cree que de amor no se muere, mientras otros morimos tan lentamente por él... Definitivamente no conocen como me siento, como duele recordar cada momento a tu lado, por pocos que fueron esos momentos... como duele cada vez que pienso en el infierno que estoy viviendo aquí atrapado, y, seguramente, el infierno que deberás estar viviendo tú también... No debes poder estar tranquila sabiendo el daño que me hiciste...

_ Y me dijeron que de amor ya nadie muere   
Pero no saben como duele tu recuerdo   
Una agonía que me lleva hacia el infierno   
  
_

¿Y si eres tan cínica como para que cada vez que pasas por aquí me observes así, dormido? 

Tal vez pasas todos los días y me miras... yo me reflejo en tus ojos, esos ojos cargados de odio como cuando me dejaste aquí... y yo que sigo sin sabe por qué me mirabas así esa tarde...

Quizás me llames en silencio cuando no puedas dormir recordándome... o quizá tu odio es tan grande que sólo puedes gritar mi nombre para sacar afuera todo ese resentimiento que me demostraste tener ese triste día...

_Y me dijeron que te vieron y en los ojos   
Entre tu pelo y en las líneas de tu boca   
Llevas mi nombre acompañando tu desvelo   
  
_

Si tan solo todo este tiempo aquí dormido sirviera para algo te juro que esperaría toda la vida... Daría todos estos años de sueño, todas las ilusiones y el tiempo que perdí, todo por volver a tenerte junto a mí...

_  
Y me dijeron que de amor Ya nadie muere  
Y hoy cambiaria hasta mi suerte por tenerte...  
  
_Pero si te volviera  a perder, yo simplemente moriría... Si, yo, el orgulloso Inuyasha, moriría de amor, sólo por ti... como al llegar la noche, muere el día...

_Tu amor empieza y se termina... como un día..._

FIN 

_N/A:_ Pese a las náuseas que sentí al comenzar a imaginarme la historia, acá está mi 1er. ( y quédense tranquilos, ustedes y mi estómago,  que también es el último) fic Inuyasha/Kikyo....  Mi desagrado por la "tinaja con vida" (gracias Sheila, estuvo muy buena esa jajjaja ^^) no me impidió poder hacer este songfic sobre los posibles sentimientos de Inuyasha mientras estuvo sellado en el árbol sagrado, o sea, antes de Kagome... no me maten!!!!!!Lo que pasa después de que despierta ya lo sabemos, pero mientras dormía  y antes, él amaba a Kikyo.. no pueden culparme por eso!!! 

Espero que igual les haya gustado, aunque creo que quedó bastante cursi... Se lo dedico a _Kiki_ porque, además de que sé que le va a gustar este In/Ki, hoy (24 de febrero) es su cumpleaños... **FeLiz CuMpLe, Kiki!** Te mando un beso gigantote desde acá, no sabes como te kiero.

No me maten, pero lo que vivieron Inuyasha y Kikyo se merecía algo así, y más con esa canción que es hermosa. Se llama "Me dijeron" y es de Claudio Basso ( el ganador de "Operación Triunfo" Argentina). Si quieren  se la pueden bajar (esta  canción y el tema "Te desafío" que es bellísimo tb) porque el tipo no ganó por tener cara linda... Los pulmones de Claudio son increíbles.. lo van a comprobar si se bajan la canción, porque después del 2do. estribillo, cuando dice "Y me dijeron que de amor ya nadie muere, hoy cambiaría hasta mi suerte por tenerte..." hace una cosa increíble con la palabra "amor"... Así que si tienen ganas, bájensela porque no se van a arrepentir. (Si lo bajan de Kazaa traten de q no sea la versión en vivo porque ahí no salió muy bien).

Por último, un beso a mis viejos, a Sayito por soportarme siempre en el msn, a mi Iya-corazón ^_^, a Juan, Vanu-chan, a la loka de SoLanGe, my friend Martín y Natulys (Kim Lin).       

_Se aceptan reviews  ^^ y también pueden escribirme o agregarme al msn.. yashi_nuyasha@hotmail.com_

_Besotes......                 adiós, gente.                 YaShi. _


	2. Culpable

La pluma es la lengua del alma...

Segundo Capítulo: "_Culpable"_

Por: _YaShi_

Canción: _"Culpable"_

Versión Original por _Vicentico_

Versión usada para el fic: _Guadalupe _de_ Operación  Triunfo Argentina._

Fic 

_"Inuyasha..." _

No tienes idea de cómo me siento ¿verdad?... no tienes idea de lo que es morir por ti, por tu engaño...

¿Piensas que fue fácil para mí dejarte atrapado con mi flecha en el Árbol Sagrado? No  hablo del esfuerzo físico que tuve que realizar, el cual se llevó mis últimas fuerzas y fue también causante de mi muerte, sino también de lo que sintió mi corazón al lanzarte esa flecha, directo a tu corazón... Tal vez quería que entendieras como se sentía el mío frente a tu traición. 

Me dolió tanto que hasta morí... Pensé que al sellarte y dormirte por toda la eternidad sentiría que mi muerte no era en vano, pero me equivoqué. Y aquí me ves hoy, de nuevo en el mundo de los mortales, donde todo aparentemente cambió, pero yo pienso que algunas cosas no cambiaron, a pesar de que yo sí.

Por más que mi hermana menor ya no sea esa chiquilla que saltaba a mi alrededor y me miraba con dulce devoción en sus ojos marrones, Kaede sigue estando allí... su esencia no se perdió, y ahora ocupa mi lugar de sacerdotisa de la aldea... 

Tú tampoco cambiaste en estos cincuenta años. Despertaste del sueño  que te tuvo preso estos años, te libraste de mi hechizo, pero sé que aún me quieres, que sigues sintiendo lo mismo al verme... Lo sé porque cuando me volviste a ver, me miraste como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros, como si esa tarde hace 50 años no  hubiese existido... ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínico? ¿Cómo te atreves a mirarme con tanta dulzura después de casi habernos matado mutuamente?

Dejarte no fue fácil  
para que hoy vuelvas a m  
con cara de inocente y esa voz de yo no fui...

Estás muy equivocado si piensas que perdoné tu traición. Mi misión en este mundo ahora   tiene por nombre una sola palabra: **venganza... **No me interesa para qué me revivió esa maldita bruja, mi propósito lo marco yo, y en este preciso instante quiero arreglar mis asuntos pendientes... contigo, con Naraku, y también conmigo misma.

No creas que no me odio por ser tan ingenua y creer que me querías... Ahora es tiempo de que me pruebes tu amor, de que vengas conmigo al infierno y, al fin, mi venganza se complete. Quizás así pueda vivir, o mejor dicho, morir en paz... descansar sabiendo que tú y Naraku pagaron el daño que me hicieron, teniéndote al fin conmigo y sin dejarte ir nunca más...  
  


Mirá que adentro mío hay un deseo de venganza  
de hacer pagar tus culpas y dejarte sin fianza...

Te llevaré conmigo, pero no puedo prometerte que todo será como antes cuando estemos  allá en el infierno... No sé si mi corazón sigue siendo el mismo como para volver a quererte y olvidarme de todo, como estaba dispuesta a hacerlo aquella vez... 

Quizás este sentimiento de odio y rencor sea lo que me impide amarte y volver a intentarlo... Créeme que trato, pero sentirte traicionada en la forma en que yo me sentí no es nada fácil, no se olvida... No puedo olvidar que tú eres el culpable de este sentimiento que me invade, alejando toda posibilidad de volver a amarte como antes...  

  
_Pensar que ya no puedo ni adorarte como antes  
porque estoy ocupada en culparte  
  
_

Pero no sólo yo, sino también nuestros sentimientos ya no son los mismos... ya te dije que sólo estoy aquí por un motivo y ese es quedarme con tu vida, como tu te quedaste con la mía... Si vienes conmigo al infierno ya no habrá vuelta atrás. Tal vez viéndote morir conmigo y aprisionándote para siempre pueda estar en paz  y olvidarme de este dolor que nadie conoce, nadie entiende... Si tan sólo pudieran estar un minuto en mi interior me entenderían, verían lo dañado que dejaste mi corazón...

Quisiera encerrarte y no dejarte salir más  
mostrarle a los demás el dolor que me causás  
  
Porque el que dañó para siempre mi alma, sin dejarme posibilidades para volver a amar, fuiste tú... Eres el único culpable de que ya no pueda sentir como antes. Ahora el odio ocupa el lugar que te correspondía en mi corazón, el resentimiento es lo que corre por mis venas, y la venganza mi razón de existir...

No me gusta en lo que me he convertido, créeme, pero lo que ahora soy es por ti... es culpa de tu traición. Ya no perteneces más que a bellos recuerdos, ya no hay más sentimiento dentro mío por ti que no sea odio y tristeza... sufrimiento y rencor...  

Culpable, sos el único culpable  
yo te acuso y te maldigo  
te destierro de mi alma y mi corazón  
  


Sufrirás por lo que hiciste... por convertirme en este ser que sólo respira aire de rencor y dolor... Sé que dormirte y dejarte sellado en ese árbol frente a todos, para que todos los aldeanos te vieran, para que fueras un símbolo de traición y dolor fue algo un tanto cruel, pero  quería que todos vieran lo que me habías hecho,  porque yo estaba igual que tú de desarmada. 

Ninguno tuvo compasión de mí mientras vivía, sólo les importaba que yo curara sus enfermedades y las de sus hijos, que cuidara de la maldita perla y que alejara los monstruos que querían atacar la aldea... ninguno pensó en mi felicidad, ninguno planteó la posibilidad de que yo quisiera ser normal y poder estar a tu lado, siempre a tu lado... 

Era  hora que vieran lo que ellos y tú me habían hecho...  
  


Voy a crucificarte, y a quitarte la razón  
ponerte frente a frente con toda la procesión,  
toda esa gente muda que no tiene corazón...  
  


Sentí que así también tú estarías muerto, muerto en vida como yo. Pero el dolor y la herida que Naraku había provocado en mi hombro era demasiado fuerte, y yo estaba tan débil... Mi corazón ya no tenía ganas de luchar, por eso me dejé morir. Vivir sin ti no tenía sentido, y menos con el dolor de la traición... 

Hoy que he vuelto, tu también lo has hecho. Estás parado frente a mí, mirándome con esos ojos dorados que alguna vez amé, pero ya no más... No tienes más mi amor, ya no existes para mí ni para mi corazón.

Hoy para mí estás muerto, muerto en vida y sin mi amor  
  


Me miras y hasta puede que comprendas mi dolor... Pero mis palabras te demuestran que dentro mío también yace un vacío infinito, ocupado por sentimientos mucho más oscuros que la traición y más tristes que el simple dolor. 

Cuando pedí que me  quemaran junto a la perla, me fui consumida en resentimiento, desamor y un agudo dolor... Me fui pensando en ti y deseándote lo peor...

Quemándome en silencio entre el odio y el rencor  
fui abriéndote una causa de mil hojas de dolor  
  


Aún muerta planifiqué mi venganza... Los asuntos pendientes que dejamos en la tierra, aquellas cosas que nunca dijimos o hicimos son cosas que nos atan al mundo terrenal y nos impiden la paz. Yo tenía un gran asunto pendiente que no me dejaba descansar...

Hoy es el día en que te llevaré para siempre conmigo y así hacerte pagar lo que hiciste... Hoy es el día en que Naraku morirá en mis manos, haciéndole pagar el precio de  llevarse mi felicidad... Hoy es el día en que borraré mi pasado para, al fin, morir en paz...

Pasé noches enteras preparando mi venganza  
y ahora es el momento de tomarme la revancha

Mi vista se nubla, ahora sólo me queda cumplir mi misión y dejarte atrás para siempre, sacándote de mis pensamientos para ya no volver a soñar contigo, echándote de mi corazón para no amarte más y obligándote  a salir de mi alma para no tener compasión por ti y poder clavarte este cuchillo que demuestra mi dolor... Para poder sin miramientos arrebatarte la vida que te me quedaste y así irme contigo a un lugar donde pueda descansar por siempre en paz, sabiendo que el culpable de mi muerte, pero también de la muerte de mi corazón y mi ser, pagó sus culpas y, al fin, se fue de mi corazón...

_Culpable, sos el único culpable  
yo te acuso y te maldigo  
te destierro de mi alma y mi corazón..._

_y mi corazón...  
  
_

FIN 

***************************************

**N/A**: Buen día  a todos... Acá estoy, subiendo el segundo capítulo de esta serie de songfics. Todo comenzó con la idea de hacer un fic para el cumpleaños de Kiki... pero una idea me llevó a otra, y me di cuenta que, además de universos alternos, lo que más me gusta y me sale escribir es songfics. Y acá me ven, con el segundo songfic de una serie de ellos que planeo escribir. Más o menos diez... pero bueno, este es un intento ya que espero sus opiniones para seguir con la  idea, ya que el otro capítulo no tuvo mucho éxito que digamos... Espero recibir sus reviews y ahí veré si continúo. Ah! Y antes de que me olvide, acá terminan oficialmente mis songfics inuyasha/kikyo. Lo prometo!!! XD

Muchas gracias a los que si me hicieron llegar sus opiniones y demás, en especial el gran cariño que me dan. En este caso: _Kim Lin (Natulys!), Dark Raxiel, Sayito, Iya-corazón, Sesskago y Paulina (la peke paulina! ^^). _

Ah! Un agradecimiento muy especial a **_ROPNA_**por sus bellísimos reviews. Intenté en su momento contestarte al mail tu  review a este fic y  la verdad, me rebota la dirección. No tenes otra?? Si la tenés, escribime a mi mail así puedo contestarte y  también si tenes msn, agregame.  Gracias en serio por los reviews a todas mis historias, además de que siempre son muy lindos y llenos de apoyo. 

Espero ansiosa sus reviews. Besos para todos.

YaShi- yashi_nuyasha @hotmail.com 


	3. Me dejaste

Tercer Capítulo: "_Me dejaste"_

Por: **YaShi**

Han pasado dos semanas desde que ella se fue... Pude haberla ido a buscar hace rato, como todos me lo pidieron, en especial el molesto de Shippo, pero todavía no puedo...

Todavía el recuerdo de nuestra última pelea no me abandona y me tiene bastante confundido...

Ella... ella se despidió con un beso... aunque estábamos discutiendo como nunca,  luego de los gritos, ella me  besó... Quizás por eso todavía no estoy listo como para ir en su busca...

La recuerdo mientras observo en mis manos el moño rojo que decoraba su uniforme. Parece que en la huída éste se le calló... El moño todavía tiene su perfume, su olor.

Discutimos por lo de siempre... celos. Celos no sólo míos, al verla con el lobo ese, sino también suyos, al comprobar que había ido a ver a Kikyo como tantas otras veces...

"_Me dejaste un beso  en la gaveta _

_y un brasier tirado en el sof_

_un ataque de celos en la mesa_

_y tu  perfume pegado en la pared"_

Le dije que no me importaba más verla con Kouga, aunque ella, yo y todos sabíamos que no era así. Luego ella me echó en cara que yo había ido a ver a Kikyo cuando debía de cuidarlos, ya que estábamos durmiendo en medio del bosque y cualquier youkai o enviado de Naraku podía venir a atacarnos... Es cierto, yo corrí a hablar con Kikyo, pero fue algo más fuerte que yo, va mucho más allá de lo que yo pueda razonar y diría que fui con ella por inercia, casi por instinto.

En ese instante le dí cualquier excusa, lo que hizo que ella se pusiera peor y estallara en ese grito que nos dejó a todos casi sordos... "_Osuwari"_ en su máximo volumen, como nunca antes lo gritó... Pero no sólo me dejó boca abajo en el piso, sino  también me confundió... ella se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Luego se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar... a los pocos metros, quizás al percatarse de que yo ya había logrado incorporarme, volvió a gritar esa maldita palabra... Aún más confundido quedé...

"_Me dejaste el mundo de cabeza_

_y un grito en el contestador_

_que anunciaba con toda certeza _

_que esta vez se te acabó el amor..."_

Shippo le preguntó si iría su casa, ella le respondió que si, dándole un abrazo al pequeño kitzune y diciéndole que esta vez sería para siempre. Al escucharme replicar que siempre decía lo mismo y que estaba mintiendo,  intentó excusarse con un débil "_pero..." _ al cual yo no presté atención. Le susurró algo al oído a Sango y también intentó despedirse de Miroku... Yo sólo miraba la situación y me preguntaba ahora por qué se iría... la pelea no era tan grave... ¿o si? Al preguntarle sólo respondió con un incrédulo: "_todavía me preguntas por qué?"_ y unos cuantas palabras indescifrables que sonaban a insultos... se acercó a mi y me susurró  un "_adiós, Inuyasha"_ mientras me besaba nuevamente en la mejilla, la cual había besado anteriormente... Todavía quisiera saber por qué me besó en la mejilla cuando me encontraba en el suelo por culpa de uno de sus osuwaris... No sabe lo que sentí en mi interior ante ese beso. La duda creció en mí, como tampoco creo que Sango o Miroku hayan entendido el por qué de ese beso...

 Quisiera  yo también haberla besado y así detenerla para que no se fuera... estoy esperando a que se decida a volver para intentar aclarar las cosas.

"_Me dejaste un pero y un por que_

_unos cuantos insultos y un adiós_

_una duda flotando en mi cabeza _

_y la promesa de no volver jamás..._

_Lo que siento lo guardo en la nevera_

_Por si un día decides regresar... _"

Desde que se fue ya no salimos en busca de los fragmentos de la perla. Y  yo... yo me siento un tanto vacío... me falta algo, me falta parte de mi ser. Ella me completó, y ahora me volvió a dejar con esta sensación en mi pecho de que me falta algo llamado amor... Desde que se fue nadie me controla en mis ataques de ira, o me reprende cuando estoy demasiado infantil y se preocupa por mí en ese modo especial en que lo hacía ella... puedo hacer lo que quiera sin que nadie me advierta del peligro o que me diga un "_osuwari"_que lo calme todo... es más, puedo pegarle a Shippo cuando molesta sin que nadie me castigue, bueno, sólo están los retos de Sango...

"_Que hago con este cementerio de sueños_

_y con toda mi mitad?_

_Con esta deuda de afectos y _

_Con tanta libertad?"_

Pero también desde que se fue no logro conciliar el sueño. Antes me dormía observándolos dormir a todos, cuidando de que estén bien desde la rama de algún árbol. Ahora cuido de mis amigos, pero no es lo mismo...

Me  paso la noche pensando en ese beso y en ella, viendo un papel donde se encuentra la figura de Kagome. Es como verla a ella, pero sólo que se encuentra pequeña y sobre un papel grueso que ella llama foto. Se la regaló a Sango hace un tiempo y yo, desde que se ha ido, se la he robado a ella, para así poder volver a verla, aunque sea sobre un trozo de papel. No sé que hacer con la foto... a veces la tengo guardada  y otras veces no puedo hacer más que sacarla y quedarme viéndola...

De día casi no como, además de que extraño el ramen... es extraño, pero me di cuenta que para todo la necesito, la necesito a ella...

Me parece raro que todavía no esté aquí. Cuando nos peleamos de esta manera, generalmente vuelve en unos días y simulamos que nada sucedió... Pero ella no está y yo no sé que hacer... ¿a quién le reprocho que no esté? ¿Cómo puedo gritarle que tardó en volver si ni siquiera la he visto de nuevo desde aquél día?

_"Que hago con este insomnio en las noches _

_y mi falta de apetito?_

_Donde meto los reproches  _

_Y tu foto si la pongo o la quito..."_

Siento que esta vez la perdí para siempre, y todo por culpa de mi estupidez... Si volviera podría pedirle perdón, aunque sea por primera vez... dicen que más vale tarde que nunca... Pero parece que tarde me dí cuenta de que la necesito, de que la quiero.

Ella se ha ido y no ha vuelto, ni parece tener la más mínima intención de hacerlo. Pero, como dije, no estoy listo para ir en su busca, esta confusión en mi interior no me deja hacerlo...

Siento que la quiero y la necesito, quizás la amo... pero si vuelve la voy a seguir lastimando con mi inseguridad e indecisión... quizás con un poco más de tiempo logre vislumbrar que sucede en mi corazón... tal vez ella me dé ese tiempo, hasta que decida regresar...

"_Lo que siento será cuestión de tiempo_

_para ver si se queda o se va..."_

Mientras, la esperaré, observando su fotografía y analizando mi interior... preguntando por qué ese beso y por qué me dejó...

**FIN**

Notas de la autora:

Tercer capítulo de esta serie de songfics. Quiero agradecer mucho sus reviews, porque fueron los que me animaron a seguir, ya que esta no es precisamente la historia favorita de los lectores. Quizás fue mal comienzo empezar con Inuyasha/Kikyo, pero creo que se merecían algo así. Ahora vuelvo después de meses sin actualizar este fic con un poco de Inuyasha/Kagome, aunque no en su forma directa, me agrada bastante como quedó. Creo que cuenta lo que ya muchos fics contaron, pero desde una visión un tanto rara y más inocente e inmadura de Inuyasha.

La canción elegida fue la de Ricardo Arjona _"Me dejaste"_ Desde que la escuché cuando compré el CD hace casi un año sabía que iba a escribir una historia con ella. Sino la tienen, bájenla porque la música y la letra completa son espectaculares.

Gracias a los de siempre por el apoyo (**Ale, Iya, Sara**) y muy especialmente a mi amiga **Paulina **que su review me dio mucho ánimo, como también un mail suyo**. **

**Sheila Ruiz** también le tengo que agradecer porque siempre me hace reir con sus review (si, yo también preferiría haberle quitado la capacidad de respirar, pero las cosas son así XD) y creeme que fue lo último Inu/Kikyo que escribiré.

**Chibi Kinomoto Sakura: **en serio fue el primer songfic  q leiste?? Eso me puso muy contenta! Es más, me llenó de orgullo. Gracias por tu review...

Espero que con el cambio de tema , título y resumen, más gente lea esta serie de songfics y me haga llegar sus comentarios a través de un review.

Gracias a los que siempre leen, y a los que llegaron hasta acá.

Cuídense mucho y les envío un beso grande.

**::YaShi::**

**_"No seas esclavo de tu vida, naciste para ser el soberano de ella."_**


End file.
